1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning sign which is pivotally mounted on the side of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retractable warning signs mountable on vehicles are well known, as exemplified by signs and barriers provided on school busses. Exemplary are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,559,518, issued to Joseph E. Latta on Dec. 17, 1985; 4,766,413 and 4,816,804, both issued to James Reavell on Aug. 23, 1988 and Mar. 28, 1989, respectively; and 4,956,630, issued to James H. Wicker on Sep. 11, 1990. The respective signs or barriers are electrically extended and retracted, swinging out from a stowed position against the side of the school bus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,821, issued to Edward L. Hawes on Feb. 13, 1973, discloses a purely mechanical sign suspended from the side of a vehicle, a sign panel rotating about a vertical axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,849, issued to Anthony Z. Tuleja on Aug. 24, 1976, discloses a warning sign having reflectors. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,192, issued to Kenneth A. Wells on Apr. 25, 1989, reflectors are shown mounted on a warning device extensible from the side of a vehicle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.